


things got lonely without you

by avocadophobic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadophobic/pseuds/avocadophobic
Summary: Fuyuhiko felt lonelier ever since she had left him, and Kazuichi cared too much for him to let him be alone.-----drabble originally posted on wattpad, moved here bc im moving to ao3





	things got lonely without you

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Super Highschool Level Yakuza. Born heir to the Yakuza Clan, and known for his unfortunate size. He was rather petite and 'cute', although his violent nature suggested otherwise. The sullen boy released a heavy, irritated sigh. His spiky and short blonde hair seemed to bristle in the breeze that accompanied their summer, pale hands constantly fidgeting with themselves, before he buried his face in them. Fuyuhiko frowned, lowering his right hand, while using his left to cover the eyepatch that had been placed above the wound on his eye. It was a reminder. A reminder of how that it was his fault, his fault to lose the closest thing to a childhood friend he had. Peko Pekoyama. She was his hitman, at his side from what seemed like his birth. Fuyuhiko... was mad at her. Yeah. He was angry at her. It was her fault he was- he was so... depressed.

_I wanted you._

_Only you._

Tears formed along the edges of his bitter hazel eyes. But why was he crying? An Ultimate like him couldn't be spending his time shedding tears- shedding tears over something so... trivial. He bit his tongue, shutting his eye close as his knees scrunched up to his chin, burying his face in them. Fuyuhiko couldn't be seen like this. Not when he had a pride to uphold. He was a gangster. Gangsters didn't show their feelings in public. That's what he'd been told... at least.

Footsteps.

He heard footsteps.

Excuses piled in his mind. His eyes were red- red because... er... shit. Looking up swiftly, he stood up, pushing back his short and spiky hair and crossing his arms, tapping his foot against the soft island grass in an impatient manner. He could... blame it on... weed? No. Letting another irritated sigh escape his mouth, he looked up at the night sky, summer breeze continuing to flow.

"Leave me alone."

His high pitched voice sounded out, words simply flowing out of his mouth without much second thought.

And they didn't walk away.

Of course, it couldn't be that easy.

"I said leave me alone. Walk- walk off."

He was stuttering. He wasn't supposed to be stuttering. Keep the disguise up, Fuyuhiko. What can you even do nowadays? Nothing. Turning his head around sharply, he uncrossed his arms, leaving them at his sides as he barked out more stupid words.

"MAKE LIKE A TREE AND FUCK O-"

Seeing who was there, he immediately stopped mid sentence, biting his lower lip, before standing upright.

"..."

The boy that stood opposite to him stayed silent.

"Fuyuhiko, are you okay?"

Kazuichi. Fucking Kazuichi fucking Soda. Ultimate Mechanic. The bane of his existence. A tall and pale boy with equally spiky — but long — pink dyed hair, one side of it braided, the other left normal. Atop his head was the stupid black beanie he wore to cover the terrible layering of his hair dye. Everything about the shark teethed boy in the obnoxious green jumpsuit... was stupid. Everything was equally stupid.

"Of course I'm okay." Fuyuhiko answered too fast. He was being obvious- he was being obvious and he hated it. "I'm perfectly fine, now leave me alone."

"Eh? Then why do you wan' me to leave, if you're so fine?" Kazuichi cocked his head to the side, keeping an arm behind his head.

Fuyuhiko scowled.

"Because I want to be alone, duh."

Silence.

It was just them staring at each other competitively, Fuyuhiko glaring at the pink haired mechanic, and Kazuichi returning with a dumbfounded and blank stare.

"And are ya'... sure?" The taller of the pair asked, scratching his beanie and looking away.

"Damn right I am." Fuyuhiko spat, turning around again and beginning to walk away.

And then a sudden grip onto his wrist stopped him, cutting him off once more. Fuyuhiko looked up to meet Kazuichi's pink eyes once more. He glanced at the taller of the pair for a second, before turning around to attempt leaving once more.

"Listen here, dude. You don't seem okay, and you better tell me why." He seemed much more serious this time, concern flooding his voice, narrowing his eyes at the shorter. "And m' not letting you go until you tell me, too."

For a change, it was Fuyuhiko who was the dumbfounded one in the situation. He shut his eye closed, fingers trembling, trying to threaten his own tears away.

Suddenly and desperately, he wrapped his arms around Kazuichi's neck, hugging him close, pulling him down to cry into his shoulder.

Kazuichi wrapped his arm around Fuyuhiko's waist, holding him tight, patting his back. He smiled, patting Fuyuhiko's spiky hair.

"It's okay, Fuyuhiko."

"It's going to be completely okay."

"Got that..?"

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship a lot !! its super fun to write especially with it's dynamic  
fuyuhiko is always a nice character to write, he's just my babey.  
please comment i need validation,,,


End file.
